


Surrender

by lurkdusoleil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Mild Knifeplay, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, implied past Mal/Regina, mild dubcon, sexual use of the c-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/pseuds/lurkdusoleil
Summary: Regina doesn't get to decide what she and the Queens of Darkness do on their night of debauchery. She just has to take it.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoltina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/gifts).



> 4.17 AU

Regina has never gone this fast in a car. She’s felt the rush of speed before--traveling between realms felt like falling horizontally, body rushing toward another plane as though the ground were moving with her, the earth spinning too too too too fast. This feels like that, but this time, she’s sitting down in an ostentatious car with three women she’d rather not be with. But she has to play the villain. She’s pretty good at evil; she’s had a lot of practice.

But this is too much. This sensation of lost control--Regina can’t do that. She can’t let herself fall. When she doesn’t have control over herself, or her feelings, or her body, things get out of hand. She used to claim it through evil. She doesn’t want to take a step down that path. This is just an act.

This is just an act.

And then the train tracks. Stopped, with a train approaching. “Don’t be a hero.” A game. But Regina can’t prove anything if she’s dead. The thought does cross her mind that she could just teleport herself out and leave the other villains there, but they have information she needs. She’s going to have to play the game, and lose.

The car teleports, and she’s mocked, but they’re alive. 

“I told you she’d gone soft, Mal,” Cruella says. “Pay up.”

“She’s just rusty,” Maleficent says. “It doesn’t mean anything.” She looks to Regina. “What do you think? Are we playing too rough for you?”

“I think we should get out of here and find some real trouble.”

“And what did you have in mind?” Maleficent asks.

“Hold on,” Cruella says. “I’m not convinced. I think we should take off the training wheels.” Cruella glances at Ursula, who raises an eyebrow. Cruella grins, and turns back to Regina. “You want us to trust you? You’re going to have to trust us, first.”

She starts driving, and Regina does not like where this is going. 

\--

Gold’s cabin is dimly lit, and when Regina turns to take it in, her three companions circle her, staring, smiling. 

“What?” Regina says.

“I have an idea,” Cruella says. “I want you to submit.”

Regina scoffs. “Submit? I don’t think so.”

“Come on, Regina, don’t you trust us?” Maleficent says.

“We’ll make it fun,” Cruella adds. “A little...debauchery is in order. And if you prove you can trust us, well…”

“We’ll trust you,” Ursula says.

Regina looks around at them suspiciously. Just what on earth do they think they’re doing? What are they going to make her do? She’ll have to find out and navigate it--she has to keep up her facade. What would the Evil Queen do?

“Fine,” she says. “I’ll trust you. But you’re going to have to give me something in return.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Ursula says. “We will. Tonight is all about you.”

“And what does that mean?”

“Regina, darling, why don’t you lie here on this table?” Cruella gestures to the low table. “Right on your back.”

“Are we playing a sleepover game?” Regina sneers, slipping off her jacket and gloves and laying them over the back of a chair.

Maleficent laughs. “My kind of sleepover.”

That is cause for worry. 

“Go ahead,” Ursula says. “Get on the table.”

Regina narrows her eyes. She doesn’t have a choice. If she protests, they’ll definitely hold it against her, and everything will be ruined. 

She has to play the game.

The table is hard and uncomfortable, as tables usually are, and her legs hang off the end at the knee. She folds her hands over her stomach, crosses her ankles, and stares up at the ceiling. “What now?”

“I’m going to take it from here,” Cruella says. “Ursula?”

Ursula steps up. Regina glances at her just as she slips her tentacles out. She smiles, and Regina freezes. Ursula moves to the foot of the table, and takes a seat.

“Go on,” Cruella says. “Hold her.”

Tentacles wrap around Regina’s ankles, pulling them slightly apart. Regina struggles, but two more tentacles hold her wrists. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” Regina demands.

“You can struggle if it makes you feel better,” Ursula says. “But no magic, or there will be consequences.”

A tentacle runs up Regina’s leg, slowly rising and running over her knee-high boots and up her thigh. She fights and writhes, but the tentacle slips under her skirt.

“I’ve had enough,” Regina snaps. “You think--”

“We think you’re a goody goody who’s just playing bad,” Cruella says. 

“But I don’t,” Mal says. “I know how bad you can really be, Regina. Didn’t we show each other, once?”

Regina doesn’t want to think about that. She doesn’t want to think about the past. But if she doesn’t, they’ll know why. They’ll know she’s moved on. Everything depends on Regina showing them that she’s the same old evil bitch she’s always been.

“If I remember correctly, that was consensual,” Regina says. “I didn’t sign up to be raped by an octopus.”

“Rape?” Cruella asks, bewildered. “Who’s raping anyone here? You can back out and leave anytime. We’re just having fun. But Mal told us all about your wicked desires, darling.”

“That was supposed to be private.”

“Oh grow up,” Maleficent says. “I know what you like, and I know what you need. You may not like this, but I know you need it. You need a reminder of just how bad you are. Just how much you enjoy being naughty.”

Regina shivers, and the tentacles tighten. She does remember--she remembers just how good Mal made her feel, once upon a time. She remembers seeking pleasure and taking it as her own. And Robin’s gone, never to be hers again. She doesn’t get her happy ending. Unless she finds the Author. And this is the way.

Play the game. Let the game be fun. But keep your secrets in your heart. There’s a long game going on and this is just a piece of it.

“I’m not going to make this easy on you,” Regina says, smirking, and Maleficent steps over to the table.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” she says, and then pulls a knife out and slices Regina’s skirt from hem to waist. Lace underwear revealed, Regina squirms--she’s on display, held spread apart, and she can feel herself arousing. Mal runs the cold flat of the blade up the inside of her thigh, and up her groin. She hasn’t had anything like this in a very long time--oh, she’s had men who could make her feel good, who could please her, even a man she’s loved, but nothing feels like this. Giving into the darkness, even a little bit, is heady, addictive.

“Such pretty clothes,” Mal says. “Shame.”

She cuts away Regina’s shirt. The tentacle leaves her thigh and travels up over her stomach, and she can feel the drag of the suckers on the bottom. The tip slips under her bra, and up over a breast, latching onto her nipple and pulling at it. It feels strange, and disturbing, and really, really good.

“Go on,” Cruella says. “I want to see her impaled.”

“So do I,” Ursula agrees. A sixth tentacle drops onto her pubic mound and drags down, over her panties, flicking and teasing at what’s underneath. Regina catches her breath and pushes down against it. Ursula spreads her legs wider and pushes her now-wet panties with her tentacle.

“Let it feel good,” Mal says, stroking Regina’s hair. “Let it fill you up.”

The tentacles breaches her, sliding in slowly but inexorably. It doesn’t stop, and it’s thick, and Regina bears down and writhes, panting. The tentacle presses upward, the tip flicking deep inside, and pleasure bursts from within. She gasps and pulls against the flesh around her wrists, arching up.

“Look at how greedy she is,” Cruella says. “Can’t wait to be fucked.”

“Do it,” Regina says. 

“Oh, my, I think maybe we should tease her a little more, don’t you?” Cruella grins. “Don’t let her have what she wants yet.”

Four tentacles around her limbs, one pulling at her breast, one between her legs. That leaves two more, and Ursula reveals one of them when she slides it up Regina’s body and winds around her throat.

“Let’s see how bad she wants it,” Ursula says.

Mal hums. “Go ahead, Regina. Show us how much you want it.”

Regina grits her teeth and struggles again, thrashing. She’s held tight, and firm--Ursula is strong, far stronger than Regina. But she manages to move her hips, flexing in circles and feeling the girth of the tentacle spreading her wide, rhythmically pressing her g-spot. It feels--it feels overwhelming, it feels like tingling fire, like sex condensed, heavier, focused, harder than it usually feels. 

“You like to be fucked,” Mal says. “I remember. You like to have your cunt stabbed by something hard and strong. And men just aren’t enough, are they? They’re cute, sometimes, they can almost make you feel, but it’s never what you beg for, is it? You need more. You need something to fill that void between your legs. You need sensation. You need to stretch and beg and surrender.”

“Come on,” Regina says. She’s starting to sweat, she’s feeling too much of one thing but not enough of what she really wants. “Is that all you got?”

Mal smirks. “Show her what we’ve got.”

Ursula fucks her hard with the tentacle. It jabs thick and heavy into her pussy, over and over, pulling out and thrusting in. Regina cries out, and falls. She’s jarred up and down the table, body jerking with the force, and it feels--it feels--it feels--

“Oh, god,” Regina moans. But then she’s silenced, as the final tentacle slips into her mouth and gags her.

“Just like that,” Mal says. Cruella laughs, breathy and broken, and Mal smiles back at her.

“She’s going to need something after you, I think,” Mal says, turning back to Regina. “Maybe we should make you eat her out while we fuck you some more.”

Regina doesn’t bother to respond. She’s clenching with pleasure, tensing, struggling toward an orgasm that she just fucking needs, Mal was right, she knows Regina, she knows what her body aches for. Regina keens again and again in her throat, and she raises her hips, demanding something, anything, more. Mal knows her--Mal reaches down with her sweet fingers and starts rubbing in circles over Regina’s clit.

“Look at you,” Mal says. “Go on and come, I know you want to.”

She speeds up, and Regina arches and pushes herself down, down, down, onto the tentacle, which fills her completely, stretches her almost to the point of pain. She comes, her veins coursing with energy, spreading from her cunt out through her body. She hears herself shouting, thrashing against the pleasure and tensing like a bowstring before she slowly relaxes down, finally going limp as Ursula pulls the tentacles in her mouth and her pussy out. She breathes, and looks up at Mal.

“Now I want some,” Cruella says. “What did you say about making her please me, Mal? What do you think, flip her over? Give her some room to work with?”

“Do it,” Mal says. “Fuck her til she can’t walk.”

The tentacles on her limbs yank her over, and she lands heavily on her front. She feels her underwear pulled down around her knees, and a tentacle enters her again, slowly and surely. She groans and pushes back, beyond control, beyond thought. 

“Round two,” Mal says, and Ursula thrusts hard back into Regina as Cruella drops her coat.


End file.
